Los Ojos de mi Princesa II -Fuerte por Amor-
by yuuki.cross.988
Summary: Muchas veces lo que creemos es totalmente distinto a la realidad,juzgamos a los demás por sus actos sin saber sus motivos,nos dejamos llevar por su apariencia,sacamos conclusiones muy rápido,afirmamos y repetimos ideas cuyo significado desconocemos, y vemos solo con los ojos en vez de hacerlo con el corazón. nuevas aventuras, nuevos amores...
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la segunda parte de los Ojos de mi Princesa, la historia no me pertenece es de el escritor Carlos Cuathemoc Sanches y los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko takeuchi

**EL SUEÑO**

_Creencia, Conflictos y Sueños (C.C.S)_

_Domingo 23 de Enero del 2005_

_Hoy te soñé_

_Estabas charlando con otras personas alrededor de una mesa ovalada._

—_Hola Princesa. _—_Llegue decidida desde lejos._

_Todos los comensales se quedaron mudos al verme._

—_Hola… _—_respondiste apenas abriendo los labios como si mi aparición te causara aturdimiento_—. _¿Eres tú?_

—_Sí, Sirena_

—_Hacía mucho tiempo nadie me llamaba Sirena_

— _¿Todavía te gusta?_

—_Depende de quien lo pronuncie_

—_Yo soy la única que te puede decir así _

—_Tienes razón _

— _¿Me has extrañado?_

—_Mmh —Te llevaste un dedo a los labios—. Ha sido un tiempo difícil._

—_Contéstame_

_Había tantas cosas que explicar. Tanto que aclarar. Tanto que comprender._

—_Si —Aceptaste—. Te he extrañado_

—_Necesitamos hablar _

— _¿Cuándo?_

—_Te invito, mañana, a comprar un libro._

— _¿Geometría y Trigonometría Plana?_

—_Puede ser. ¿Por qué no? Lo perdí. Quiero recuperarlo para mi colección. ¿Vamos a pie y después en autobús de pasajeros? ¿Cómo antaño? Podemos tomar un helado de chocolate también. Cinco años atrás fuimos comprar el libro de Baldor. Andando por la calle y usando el transporte público. Fue la tarde en que me atreví a abrazarte por la cintura y me senté junto a ti, apresando tus manos entre las mías. La tarde en que compartimos el mismo helado y estuve a punto de besarte._

_Sonreíste acongojada (si la contradicción es ilícita), como tratando de borrar con un soplo los últimos años tormentosos para poder regresar mágicamente a los felices tiempos de la inocencia._

—_De acuerdo_ —_dijiste_—, _nos vemos en la misma esquina a la misma hora._

—_No llegues tarde _—_recomendé._

_Los sueños son a veces sucedáneos de acontecimientos reales. Para ciertas corrientes de psicoanálisis hay, en la actividad mental nocturna, mensajes secretos enviados por el subconsciente, propensos de ser interpretados por un profesional. Para los adeptos a retrotraer las prácticas de antiguos profetas escriturales, los sueños transfieren de manera vedada un mensaje de la divinidad. Yo no soy prosélito de ninguna de esas teorías, pero sin atreverme a descalificarlas por completo, me inclino a creer que, como la mente es muy poderosa, cuando concebimos en ella pensamientos reiterados, ocurre un fenómeno de plasticidad que les va dando materia hasta convertirlos primero en sueños vividos y más tarde en sucesos reales._

_Sirena: Yo te he ideado (y trazado, descrito, narrado y planeado) demasiado tiempo; no es raro que te sueñe como si fueras de carne y hueso, ni será extraño que pronto acabe por verte frente a mí…_

_La realidad es no si no el resultado de lo que deseamos._

_Por eso el sueño me pareció tan real. Y por eso sé que se hará real._

_Me vi parado ahí en la misma esquina donde nos citamos antes, esperándote con ansias, alegre de que pronto llegarías y temeroso de que no hicieras._

_Observe la calle. ¡Había excesiva polución!; la avenida tenia baches, charcos, lodo; el tráfico, espeso; y los grandes espaciosos autobuses urbanos de antaño escaseaban (habían sido sustituidos por microbuses). Por si fuera poco, en el horizonte se dibujaban los trazos luminiscentes de una tormenta eléctrica. Portentosos relámpagos chocaban en el firmamento. Al principio los fulgores resultaban bellos, dignos de fotografía como se hacen con las auroras boreales, pero poco a poco aumentaron de intensidad acompañados de truenos atroces. Jamás había visto ese portento de lobreguez. "Un mal presagio", pensé._

_Escuche unas pisada detrás. Gire. Eras tú. Vestida con saco y falda, maquillada en exceso; te veías muy adulta y formal, pero también más triste e insegura, como ocurre con las personas que han sido golpeadas cruelmente por la vida. Mire el reloj._

—_Llegaste puntual._

—_He cambiado_

— _¿Ahora usas zapatos de tacón?_

_Estabas más alta que yo._

—_Aveces; discúlpame._

_Uno de los pocos autobuses de pasajeros que quedaban en circulación se detuvo frente a nosotros. Pero iba lleno. Subimos. No había un solo asiento libre. La gente se bamboleaba asida a las barras de metal. Olía a gasolina y sudores. Apenas pudimos entrar. En el cielo continuaban generándose el ruido infame de relámpagos._

_Un vagabundo, quizá morboso y malintencionado, pero también quizá porque fue empujado por el gentío o aletargado por el alcohol, comenzó a recargarse en ti. Te incomodaste. Volteaste a verme como diciendo "protégeme". Entonces aparte al tipejo e interpuse mi cuerpo para cubrirte la espalda. El vagabundo se desbordo en insultos. No le respondí quede como abrazándote._

_Tú te encogiste un poco como dejándote abrasar._

—_Gracias _

—_Sabes que me pelearía con cualquiera por ti._

—_Si… no me lo recuerdes._

—_Desde que nos separamos, no he pensado en otra mujer. Me has hecho falta. ¡Hay tantas cosas que no aclaramos… tantos cabos que dejamos sueltos!_

— _¿Por qué nos pasó eso?_

— _¿Malos entendidos? —adiviné._

—_Puede ser._

—_Sirena, dime ¿cómo has estado?_

—_Mal… —Cerraste los ojos— muy mal…_

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Espero que no me pidas demasiadas explicaciones. No podría dártelas —tu voz se atenuó hasta el silencio; te encogiste aún más como tratando de esconderte—. Vivo secuestrada. Aterrada. Mi vida peligra. Tengo miedo. Me están observando. Ayúdame Haruka. No sé a quién acudir._

_En el cielo se dibujó una centella seguido del trueno más ensordecedor._

_Entonces de forma, inverosímil (en los sueños no importan las verosimilitudes), comenzamos a caer por un largo, profundo y negro agujero…_

_Desperté me levante sudando._

_Quise alcanzar el vaso con agua que acostumbro a poner en mi mesita. Lo tire. Por fortuna estaba casi vacío. Encendí la luz. Iban a dar las cuatro de la madrugada. Trate de calmarme. Salí de la cama y descorrí el cancel de la ventana. Quería sentir el frio de la noche. La humedad del roció. Pero la noche era caliente, bochornosa… había sombras entre las buganvilias. ¿Una persona? ¿Una mujer? Cerré los ojos y volví abrirlos. Eran solo tinieblas._

_Volví a la cama pero ya no dormí._

Me pase varios días meditando aquel sueño. Estaba convencida de que habría experimentado una especie de revelación.

Siempre había pensado que estar _sola_ era bueno; me había definido como "amiga de la soledad creativa, de la que empuja a soñar y planear, a cantar y rezar, descansar para tomar fuerzas". Pero después de aquel sueño, la idea de seguir bregando sin ella, comenzó a producirme una angustia.

Fui a la habitación de mis padres a despedirme. La puerta estaba cerrada. Gire el picaporte. Halle a mi papá en cuclillas junto a la cama. Le di las buenas noches, y cuando levanto la vista, note que se limpiaba unas lágrimas.

— ¿Qué tienes papá? ¿Hay algún problema?

—Se me olvido cerrar con llave.

Esa respuesta llevaba dos filos. Disculpa y reproche. Al adulto se le olvido cerrar y al joven llamar. Pero lo remarcable del instante era otro asunto: ¿Mi padre fuerte varonil, valiente, de carácter duro (a veces demasiado) se encerraba con cerrojo y lloraba?

—Perdona… —entre sin tocar—. Venía a despedirme.

—Hasta mañana.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

Mi padre me miro con un gesto desguarnecido de toda ficción; franco, honesto.

—Me siento muy solo.

En el rostro de mi padre había dolor verdadero.

Ahí estaba otra vez el mismo concepto sobre el que había estado meditando. "Me siento muy solo".

Esas cuatro palabras se resumían la problemática del ser humano. La soledad obligatoria. La indeseada. La que proviene de llevar una carga a cuestas, sin tener con quien compartirla; la que se gesta en silencio después de muchos días de sembrar sin cosechar.

Pensé que había descubierto un concepto valioso. El secreto para diferenciar lo que causa plenitud de lo que ocasiona pesar, estriba en saber si es forzado o voluntario.

Todo lo forzado se convierte en coercitivo, porque atenta contra la libertad. De esa forma, es nociva la dieta _forzada _por que no hay que comer (en contraste con la dieta voluntaria de quien felizmente busca estar más sano)… o el ejercicio _forzado_ en una prisión (en contraste con el ejercicio voluntario de un atleta que se entrena de buen grado).

—¿Por qué te sientes solo papá?

—A veces parece que, haga lo que haga, nunca es suficiente; estamos al borde de la quiebra… Me siento muy cansado.

Mi padre siempre rudo, esa noche parecía otro. Físicamente empequeñecido por creerse perdedor de una batalla que solo él conocía, y moralmente engrandecido a causa de la humildad de quien se reconoce necesitado de afecto.

—La soledad debilita —susurro y después agrego—. ¡Y la debilidad es el peor enemigo de la humanidad!

Contemple a mi padre en cuclillas junto a la cama. Verlo quebrantado, me admire… Quise abrazarlo pero permanecí quieta.

La última frase coreaba en mi mente como un eco.

"La debilidad es el peor enemigo del ser humano"

Era un tema digno de analizarse. Yo también me sentía débil. Pensaba mucho en mi Sirena. Desde que soñé con ella, cada noche pelaba contra el fantasma del insomnio que me susurraba al oído: _no te hagas ilusiones. Se fue. Te traiciono. Jamás encontraras amor en ella…_ entonces me deprimía. Cobraba conciencia de las llagas invisibles de mi alma. Y claro, no debía sentirme malsanamente sola, ni débil, porque tenía a unos padres maravillosos y tres hermanos estupendos. ¡Pero con esa lógica, tampoco mi padre debía sentirse así!

Lo observe unos segundos más y me puse en cuclillas a su lado.

—Papá — le dije colocando un brazo sobre su espalda—, cuentas conmigo. Voy a trabajar en tu negocio de capacitación. He estado pensando que podríamos convertirlo en escuela secretarial. Eso lo levantaría. Yo podría dar clases. Se matemáticas, pero también redacción y ortografía. De algo servirá. Saldremos adelante.

—Gracias, Hija — hiso una larga pausa; luego agrego sonriendo—. El amor fortalece ¿Lo has notado?

Asentí.

A aun animal herido podía salvarle la vida el apoyo de la manada o el cobijo de la madre lamiendo sus llagas…

Sin duda el amor fortalece. En esta época de prisas y competencia feroz, pensé, la gente está débil porque carece de amor. Cuenta con el vigor para estudiar, emprender trabajos extenuantes, laborar de sol a sol y aun dar la vida en pro de sus ideales. Al contar con una persona especial a quien abrazar, con quien compartir las alegrías y tristezas cotidianas, la debilidad y los malos sentimientos se esfuman…

Sali de la remara y fui a la cocina.

Mi mamá estaba terminando de aser la cena. También se veía débil. Entonces lo supe. ¡Mis padres llevaban varias semanas disgustados! ¡No se hablaban! ¡No se tocaban! ¡No se apoyaban el uno al otro! Habían conflictos matrimoniales no resueltos… por eso los dos (¡también ella!), habían caído en una espiral de agotamiento.

—Mamá es tiempo de que arreglen sus problemas; papá está muy sensible. Ve a verlo por favor. Enciérrense. Y no salgan de la habitación hasta que se hayan puesto de acuerdo…

Mi madre giro la cara hacia la estufa y siguió cocinando.

—Después. Al rato. Mañana.

Conocía a mis padres. Savia que volverían a unirse. Habían pasado por muchas tormentas y siempre salían a flote. Mal que bien, se tenían el uno al otro….

Pero fuera de mi familia no contaba con nadie… la mujer de la que me enamore hacía tiempo, me había roto el corazón.

_bien bien aki trayéndoles el primer capitulo de la segunda parte de esta historia, punto uno no le puse michiru por que se supone que Haruka au no sabe como se llama en realidad es por eso que le puse sirena, segundo punto se que el final dejo a muchos con un ¿? Pero en esta segunda parte de aclararan muchos puntos, nuevamente agradesco a quienes leyeron la primera parte y espero que la segunda parte sea de su agrado, (amor amor tu eres mi motivp de seguir adelante y escribiendo, te amo mucho mucho ) me despido de ustedes Atte. Galicia Tenoh poseedor de la espada excalibur._


	2. Chapter 2 Amor que Fortalece

**AMOR QUE FORTALECE**

Deje a Mina sola unos minutos. Salí al estacionamiento para caminar en círculos. Pero después, movida por la incipiente lluvia que amenazaba con empaparme, volví al interior del restaurante.

— ¿Dónde fuiste? —Mina se veía molesta—. Van dos veces que te desapareces.

—Perdóname amiga… Estar contigo de nuevo me produce mucha ansiedad.

— ¡Eso es casi un insulto!

—Tu imagen está ligada a recuerdos tristes.

—Pues dejemos nuestra platica aquí. ¿Te parece? Lo que menos quiero es causarte angustia.

—No, no, Mina, por favor no digas tonterías —Extendí mis manos para tomar las de ella—. Tú eres mi amiga… mi mejor amiga… Mírame. Sabes que es verdad.

Mina asintió y esbozo una sonrisa.

Ambos nos conocimos cuando éramos unos púber tos que estábamos despertando a la razón. Pero Mina se había convertido en una mujer atrayente; ya no tenía las mejillas plagadas por mazacotes de pecas; ahora solo unos cuantos lunares dorados le afilaban los pómulos. Además había embarnecido: sus senos primitivos de la secundaria cumplieron honradamente la promesa de opulencia que contuvieron, y las curvas prominentes que formaban eran difíciles de obviar.

Ella noto cuando trague saliva después de echar un rápido vistazo a su vestido.

— ¿Te parezco atractiva?

— ¿A quién no le parecerías?, has cambiado mucho desde la secundaria.

—Pues tú sigues igualita.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos vimos por primera vez?

—Cómo olvidarlo. Fue traumatizante.

—Si. ¡Yo había sido secuestrada por un promotor de pornografía infantil. Estaba en su auto sin poder salir y el sujeto se detuvo en la calle para llamarte y pedirte que te unieras a nosotros. ¡Quería atraparte también! Te acercaste al coche, miraste las fotografías pornográficas, escuchaste la oferta del proxeneta, me viste a la cara y abriste la puerta desde afuera para ayudarme a escapar. Después echaste a correr. ¡Me salvaste sin conocerme! ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera sucedido si, en vez de hacer eso, hubieses aceptado acompañarnos? Nuestra vida sería otra.

—Como la de Darién Chiba.

—Darién no quiso o no pudo irse. Su destino cambio esa tarde.

Mina miro hacia la ventana.

— ¡Que aguacero se soltó otra vez!

—Aja

—Este año las lluvias han sido excesivas. ¿No te parece? Quizás se acerca el fin del mundo —contempló ensimismada las gotas furiosas reventando en el ventanal y habló como quien piensa en voz alta—. ¿Sabes amigo? Después de conocerte, tuve miedo de ti. Creí que eras una degenerada sexual, porque me perseguías por todos lados. Te confieso que pensé en denunciarte.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque algo no concordaba. Tu actitud temerosa. Parcias un cachorrito herido, no un depravado. Además, decías que estabas enamorado de _ella_, Kaioh, la jefa de mi grupo… Y siempre me pedias lo mismo: que le hablara bien de ti…

—O al menos que no le hablaras mal. Por eso te buscaba tanto, Mina. Me urgía convencerte de mi inocencia, de que yo no tenía nada que ver con el pornógrafo. Que había sido una víctima.

—Para que te ayudara con _ella_ —insistió sin ocultar el desprecio.

—Si… Me enamore perdidamente.

—Como una idiota. ¿Por qué?

—Yo era muy tímida. Enamorarme de esa chica despertó mi héroe interior… Por eso le decía "Sirena". Esa palabra proviene de la leyenda sobre una princesa árabe que inspiro a un prisionero a salir de la cárcel y a superarse para merecerla… ¡Yo fui ese prisionero y me hice mujer pensando en ella! El amor me fortaleció. ¡Por que amar fortalece! _Y vivir debilita_.

— ¿Vivir debilita? —Mina le puso azúcar a la tasa de café que había estado sobre la mesa por más de media hora y hablo como quien está dispuesto a entablar una charla filosófica—. Si así fuera todos los seres vivos acabaríamos muertos.

— ¡Y así sucede, tarde o temprano!

—Por supuesto, perdón. Quise decir que estaremos siempre exhausto.

— ¡Vivir debilita Mina! He estado leyendo sobre esto. Es un tema fascinante. Piensa. El simple hecho de respirar, caminar, pensar, movernos, y por supuesto estudiar o trabajar nos roba energía. ¡Si no hacemos algo para recuperarlas, nos apegamos a la extinción! La debilidad es un fantasma que persigue al ser humano todo el tiempo. ¡Por, eso físicamente necesitamos comer y dormir; pero en otras áreas (con la mente, la autoestima, la fe), _cada día,_ también necesitamos hacer cosas para fortalecernos!

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

—No lo sé, ¿Trabajar en lo que nos gusta?, ¿Hacer ejercicio?, ¿Enfrentar retos?, ¿Oír buena música?, ¿Leer?, ¿Rezar?, ¿A prender cosas nuevas?, ¿Charlar con un amigo?, ¿Contemplar las estrellas?

— ¿Y amar?

— ¡Si, Mina! El amor nos brinda energía. ¡El que no ama se marchita!

—A sí que amar fortalece

— ¿No es una idea fascinante? A eso le llamo _La fuerza de Sirena._

Mina tomo su taza de café y se lo llevo a sus labios. Pero solo le dio un ínfimo sorbo, porque el líquido se había enfriado. Levanto la mano para pedir un remplazo. El mesero se acercó.

—Está helado, ¿Podrías cambiármelo?

Una vez consumada la renovación de la bebida, la pecosa retomo el hilo de la charla.

—En tiendo que necesitaras depositar tu romanticismo en una mujer de carne y hueso, pero ¿Por qué elegiste a Kaioh?

—Te voy a explicar. Hace mucho tiempo leí la leyenda de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, que describe unos ojos fascinantes con brillo fosfórico, como dos esmeraldas sujetas a una joya de oro. Durante años imagine esa mirada y me dije: yo reconoceré a la mujer de mi vida por su ojos. Los de Kaioh eran así; además, ella tenía elegancia al caminar, seguridad frente al micrófono. Al estar cerca de ella, mi cuerpo vibraba, la piel se me erizaba y mi visión se centraba en su silueta mientras todo alrededor se desenfocaba.

—No tienes remedio, amiga. ¡Escúchate! ¡En que te fijabas! Puras _formas_. ¡Cosas superficiales! Ni si quiera conocías bien a esa muchacha y la proclamaste tu Sirena… ¡Perdiste la cabeza por ella! Volaste muy alto ¡Y ya vez lo que sucedió! Te desplomaste al suelo en caída libre cuando descubriste quien era ella en realidad.

—Si… — acepte—, casi me vuelvo loca…

_C.C.S. viernes 4 de febrero del 2005_

_Kaioh:_

_Nunca te perdone que me mancillaras (y de qué forma) la imagen de mi ideal._

_Eras una chica hermosa, seductora, tierna… ¡hechicera! (en una palabra). Tus ojos fascinantes (tan parecidos a los de Bécquer), me hicieron caer en un abismo insondable de mítica esperanza._

_¡Te llame "Sirena" (y a ti te gustaba que te dijera así)! Sabías que el nombre te dignificaba; que te elevaba… Pero de pronto (malagradecida), sin decir ni "agua va", te revelaste ante mí como parte de un grupo sectario, hibrido entre zoroastrismos, santería y culto al peyote._

_¡Vaya sorpresa!_

_Me quede petrificada al descubrirte en esa fiesta (a la que me cole de ultimas y sin invitación) recitando mantras, fumando, tomando, ¡drogada!, bailando sensualmente y quitándote la ropa para el deleite para una sarta de borrachos. ¡Bribona de mala pinta! Me acerque a saludarte mientras movías las caderas, te detuve por los hombros y pregunte "¿Sirena que te pasa?", como respuesta me diste un lengüetazo en la cara; después giraste para seguir bailando al coreo de los beodos que te gritaban "¡bravo, Issabeeeeeeeelllitaaaaa! _

_¿Issabel o Issabelita? ¿Quién carajos se puede llamar así? ¡Ahora entiendo por qué dejaste que yo te regalara un seudónimo! El nombre que te puse, además de enaltecerte, te ayudo a hacer a un lado la risible combinación silábica que urdieron tus groseros padres._

_¡Por todos los santos! ¿Tienes alguna noción de lo que hiciste, bajo el efecto de drogas esa noche (y quien sabe cuántas noches más)? ¿Sabes que me rompiste el corazón? ¡Porque yo creía en ti! Y, por favor (no me lo puedes negar), tú también creías en mi… ¡Nos queríamos! Forjamos una relación especial, en la que ambas estábamos convencidas de ser la una para la otra. ¡Llegamos a conocernos lo suficiente como para prometernos que no nos traicionaríamos! ¡Nuestra unión se fue fortaleciendo con lo mejor de cada una de nosotras! ¡Con la nobleza más sincera emanada de dos corazones jóvenes que se aferran a la pureza del primer amor y se niegan a corromperse!, fuimos novias sin saberlo. Nos besamos sin besarnos. Y hasta hicimos el amor sin hacerlo._

_Disculpa si estoy excediéndome en mi desahogo, pero tengo un enojo guardado que no he podido expresar. Todo mundo dice que te idealicé, sin embrago, sé que tienes nobles sentimientos y eres muy inteligente. Varias veces te vi conmovida ante el dolor de otros, te vi improvisando composiciones poéticas, defendiendo a tus compañeros, luchar por dar siempre buen ejemplo. No eres solo un cuerpo de formas bonitas, eres una mujer completa, muy valiosa y cuando lo pienso así, el enojo se vuelve en contra mía. Quizás simplemente te metiste en problemas, cometiste errores, estuviste sola y débil, y las personas a tu alrededor, en vez de darte una mano rescatándote del pozo cenagoso, te empujaron con el pie… Quizá yo misma lo hice. Caíste y te di la espalda haciéndote responsable de tu caída e interpretándola como traición._

_Últimamente te he soñado atrapada en un calabozo sucio, oscuro y pestilente; secuestrada por una sarta de locos fanáticos._

_¿Así te encuentras?_

_Alguna vez leí que ciertas personas tienen una conexión espiritual capaz de trascender el espacio físico. Por ejemplo, un joven sufre un accidente y su madre despierta en ese momento con una angustia que le oprime el pecho; una mujer fallece, y, a lo lejos su amante se alarma sabiendo que algo grave acaba ocurrir._

_Creo que eso sucede entre nosotros. Como dice Francisco Luis Bernárdez:_

_Tan unidas están nuestras cabezas_

_y tan atados nuestros corazones, _

_ya concertadas las inclinaciones_

_y confundidas las naturalezas,_

_que nuestros argumentos y razones _

_y nuestras alegrías y tristezas _

_están jugando al ajedrez con piezas_

_iguales en color y proporciones._

_En el tablero de la vida vemos _

_empeñados a dos que conocemos,_

_a pesar de que no diferenciamos,_

_en un juego amoroso que sabemos_

_sin ganador, porque los dos perdemos_

_ni perdedor, porque los dos ganamos._

_¿La gente de esa secta te esclavizó?_

_¿Necesitas ayuda?_

_¿Sufres alguna adicción? (Al alcohólico o dependiente de otras drogas se le insulta, injuria y humilla, en vez de tenderle la mano como el enfermo que es)._

_¡Yo hago todo con pasión y no descansare hasta encontrarte!_

_Y si estas atrapada, hare lo que sea para sacarte de ahí…_

_Deseo volver a luchar por ti._

_Porque amarte me fortalece._

**Yo aquí de nuevo trayendo un nuevo capitulo, agradesco a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer esta finc (no soy buena con las palabras entiéndame) el unos capítulos mas Haruka se reencontrara con su Sirena (Mi amor te amo mucho mi M.T tu eres mi inspiración y motivo para escribir te amo!) Atte. Galicia Tenoh poseedor de la espada excalibur.**


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Buscarla?

**¿BUSCARLA?**

—No te entiendo. ¿Quieres volver a verla? —Mina esbozo una mueca de repulsa—, ¿después de _todo_ lo que te hizo?

—Presiento que necesita ayuda.

—Y tú quieres dársela

—Exacto.

— ¡Ay amigo! No seas inocente —Mina parecía irritada—, déjame resumir: ¡Tu idealizaste el amor, luego (como tenía que suceder), te decepcionaste y caíste en depresión¡ ¡Escribiste una novela que le dio sentido a tu caída! —alzó la mano cual directora de orquesta y la movía en zigzag—. _Ese es _ el redondeo del tema. Punto. No le des más vueltas. Sirena vive en tu corazón ¡Ahí déjala ¡ ¿Me oíste? En cuanto a Kaioh olvídala.

— ¿Por qué te alteras tanto, Mina? ¿A ti en que te afecta si yo la busco de nuevo?

— ¡Ella ha cambiado mucho!

—Todos cambiamos. Sí, es cierto: se drogo en una fiesta. Si, varios hombres la querían tocar mientras ella bailaba. Si, ¡Lo vi tan bien como tú!, pero jamás tuve la decencia de acercarme después para preguntarle por qué hizo eso… Di por sentado que era una mujerzuela y preferí tratar de matarla en mis recuerdos antes de perdonarla. ¿Y qué tal si me equivoque, Mina? ¿Quién soy yo para haberla juzgado, quitándole el derecho elemental que todo ser humano tiene de explicar sus actos? ¡Tú misma acabas de recordar, que cuando, me conociste, te di una expresión aterradora! Creíste que yo era una degenerada sexual, pero logre comprobarte lo contrario. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tu _si _ me permitiste hablar. ¡Dejaste que te contara mi historia! ¡Tal vez, Kaioh también fue víctima! ¿No lo has pensado? Pero jamás pudo darme su versión de los hechos. Nunca le di oportunidad.

— ¿Y ahora quieres dársela? ¿Cinco años después?

—Pecosa. ¿Por qué de pronto te veo tan enfadada?

—Porque me importas, amiga… Eres obsesiva y vas a volver enamorarte de alguien que puede perjudicarte…La idealización destruye, por que proviene de las fantasías ingenuas.

—Pero el amor fortalece, porque emana del conocimiento y la voluntad… ¡Yo solo quiero mirar de frente, otra vez, a la mujer que despertó ese deseo de superarme, y brindarle mi apoyo, como un acto de caballerosidad!

—Don Quijote y Dulcinea

—Deja de burlarte.

—No sé dónde están.

— ¡Era tu vecina!

—Los Kaioh se mudaron. La casa se encuentra abandonada. El pasto ha crecido y hay basura de varios meses en la acera…

— ¿Algún letrero con teléfono de "se vende" o "se renta"?

—No…

—Deben haber dejado datos de a dónde iban.

—Amiga. Me parece admirable que tengas hacia _ella_ intenciones de altruismo por el simple hecho de haberte inspirado en tu adolescencia; aplaudo que quieras ayudarla (no sé a qué), pero me incomoda ese brillo de esperanza que detecto en tu cara.

—Mina... ¡Entiéndeme! Yo no me despedí. No le dije "que te vaya bien, que seas feliz"… solo me fui de su vida con la excusa del desengaño… cuando se muere un familiar, los deudos tienen paz si logran despedirse del difunto… eso se llama cerrar el ciclo… yo no lo cerré.

—De acuerdo… Has lo que debas hacer.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ayudarme?

—Bueno, pues la verdad no me interesa seguir sintiéndome utilizada por ti. Desde que te conozco, solo me has buscado para que te ayude a acercarte a Kaioh. Dudo de tu amistad. Además ya me canse de ser tu celestina —miró el reloj—. Es tarde llévame a mi casa.

—Pero sigue lloviendo.

—No importa.

Ella levanto la mano para pedir la cuenta. El mesero ya la tenía preparada.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Seguí a Mina. Me detuve a pagar en la caja. En el umbral de la puerta había agua.

— ¡Corramos! —ordeno ella.

Aunque el auto no estaba lejos, la lluvia era tan copiosa, que cuando logramos entrar al coche nos habíamos empapado.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? —recrimine—. Mira nada más como quedamos. Parecemos nutrias en primavera.

—Me canse del tema… eso es todo… Enciende la calefacción para secarnos.

Prendí el motor y gire la manivela del calentador, pero el aire salió frio.

La luz exterior del estacionamiento iluminaba parcialmente el interior del auto.

—Estas tiritando — le dije.

—Un poco… —entonces ella hizo un movimiento de orfandad y se acercó a mí; susurrando—. ¿Me abrazas?

Me aproxime a ella y la atraje hacia a mí.

De inmediato sentí la gravitación magnética de dos cuerpos que, pese a todos los prejuicios mentales, agradecían el contacto.

Mina se acurruco un poco como gatito que ronronea.

Me di cuenta que estaba a punto de franquear una barrera de la que no había retorno. El contexto era obvio: La noche, la lluvia, el auto cerrado, los vidrios empañados, el vestido escotado de Mina, sus pechos prominentes, su ropa mojada…

Quise dejarme llevar por los instintos.

_C.C.S viernes 11 de febrero del 2005_

_Hoy cene con Mina en un restaurante; al salir, no mojamos con la lluvia. Ella se veía, provocativa, sensual. Llevaba un vestido de seda que, empapado, se le pegaba al cuerpo transparentando su ropa interior. Me pidió que la abrazara para calentarse un poco por que tenía frio… Y yo la obedecí sin oponer objeción alguna. ¡Que sensación tan placentera me embargo! Hubiese querido permanecer ahí por siempre. Pero después hice un esfuerzo y me separe de ella. Sus largos cabellos rojizos y desplomados escurrían gotas de agua sobre su vestido._

_Que visión más espectacular y privilegiada. Cualquiera hubiera pagado una fortuna por estar en mis circunstancias._

_Se me seco la garganta y la contemple con la boca abierta._

_Porque claro. No soy ciego ni eunuco. ¡Tuve deseos de volver abrazarla, acariciarla, besarla e incluso más! Pero supe que si seguía estrechándola, (tal vez me atrevía a explorar algún tipo de caricia) los instintos tomarían el control y perdería la cabeza. No podía permitirlo, sobre todo porque el sopesar la posibilidad de convertirme de Mina percibí en el estómago una contracción de rechazo, casi de alarma incestuosa. ¡Ella es como mi hermana!_

_Eche andar el auto y salí a la calle, manejando._

_No dije palabra por varios minutos. Pobre Mina. Mi silencio fue para ella más frio que las gotas del chaparrón._

_Analizando los hechos, puedo asegurar que lo que hicimos, o mejor dicho lo que dejamos de hacer, nos fortaleció como personas…_

_Desde hace varios días he reflexionado y leído sobre ese concepto. La fortaleza humana. Lo que nos la brinda y lo que nos la roba._

_Pienso en un convaleciente que acaba de salir del quirófano. _

_Tiene una debilidad física extrema por los efectos del ayuno, la anestesia y el bisturí; incluso se ve pálido. Al poner se en pie se marea y necesita detenerse para no caer; debe salir de ese estado pronto, luchar por ganar fuerzas otra vez, si quiere sobrevivir. Y así es nuestra vida; en todas las áreas: física, mental, espiritual, social, relacional… Solo somos eficientes, si estamos fuertes._

_Volviendo al tema de Mina y de las relaciones eróticas, tengo una teoría: _

_Hay seres humanos a quien la vida los ha unido para que sean __**amigos.**__ Así, Son más fuertes gracias a su amistad._

_Hay seres humanos a quien la vida los ha unidos para ser __**compañeros de trabajo**__. Así Son más grandes por su relación de equipo._

_Hay seres humanos a quien la vida los ha hecho __**familia.**__ Así Su relación familiar los vigoriza._

_Propiciar un contacto erótico con alguien que está cerca de nosotros "para otro propósito", nos debilita y mata la relación._

_Por ejemplo:_

_Conozco a un buen gerente (casado), que hacia una extraordinaria mancuerna con su colaboradora licenciada (también casada). Ambos se complementaban y resolvían asuntos de trabajo muy complejos; lograban trabajos sobresalientes. Su relación los hacia fuertes en el área profesional. Pero un día, al gerente se le ocurrió que la licenciada era una mujer hermosa; la sedujo y ella se dejó seducir. Tuvieron contacto íntimo. Después de eso los dos se volvieron débiles (como individuos) y perdieron la riqueza que tenían trabajando juntos. Dejaron de ser competentes. Contaminaron y descompusieron el engranaje que los hacia poderosos. ¡Su contacto erótico los acabo individual y profesionalmente!_

_Aunque dos hermanos, hombre y mujer, sean fortísimos en su unión, si tiene relaciones sexuales incestuosas se destruirán…_

_Si dos colegas de trabajo practican caricias y besos, acabaran devastados…_

_El amor erótico no puede suceder "con quien sea". Solo engrandece el alma del ser humano cuando se da entre personas adecuadas._

_Sé que Mina se enfadó porque preferí no experimentar con ella una relación más íntima. Yo misma, al recordar sus cabellos mojados, escurriendo sobre ese vestido transparente, me enfado y me arrepiento de impulso. Pero después me doy cuenta que sigo sintiéndome fuerte para defender lo que creo._

_¿Y qué es lo que creo?_

_Muy sencillo:_

_Que Mina y yo fuimos hechos para ser amigos… Mientras que Sirena Kaioh y yo, fuimos hechos para ser pareja…_

**Hola yo de nuevo por aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, que tal Haruka quiere buscar a su sirena para saber que fue de ella, y Mina uuyyy que ubieran hecho ustedes? Agradesco a los que leen este finc (Mi amor M.T tu eres mi inspiración a seguir escribiendo Te amo mucho!) me despido de ustedes Atte. Galicia Tenoh poseedor de la espada excalibur **

**PD: Proximo capitulo "Su verdadero nombre"**


	4. Chapter 4 Su verdadero nombre

**SU VERDADERO NOMBRE**

Yo y Mina nos separamos como si hubiésemos recibido un choque eléctrico. Ella se hiso para atrás y miró por la ventanilla de su lado. Moví la palanca de velocidades, eche el auto en reversa, encendí los limpiadores y maneje hacia fuera del estacionamiento.

Íbamos callados, pensando en lo que pudo suceder, y evaluando la posibilidad de dejar que ocurriera otra vez…

Me sentía aun excitada y luchaba por dentro con idea contrapuestas. ¿Por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad de un encuentro físico con mi amiga? ¿Por qué renunciar a esa aventura?

A mis veinte años no había conocido mujer, y a veces sentía que los sofocos me ahogaban por las noches.

Mientras conducía, veía la imagen de Mina, mojada, dejando a la vista los encajes de su ropa íntima, deseosa de ser besada y acariciada.

El periférico estaba congestionado. La lluvia había causado encharcamientos.

Después de un largo rato, al fin retome la iniciativa de una charla amistosa:

—Platícame, Mina. ¿Tienes novio? ¿Cuántos has tenido?

Ella apretó sus labios y movió la cabeza como enfadada.

Luego contesto:

—Salí con un par de muchachos, tratando de olvidar, pero no resulto.

— ¿Olvidar?

—Tú sabes. Lo que vivimos juntos nos marcó a los dos, no sólo a ti.

— ¿Qué… fue lo que vivimos… juntos?

—Yo observe tu romance con Kaioh, fui testigo presencial de todo lo que pasó entre ustedes; _ella_ era mi mejor amiga y tú te convertiste en mi mejor amigo también; jugué un papel de mediadora que acabó afectándome… vi de cerca la forma en que la amabas y luchaste por _ella_… pero también la forma en que _ella_ te desprecio una y otra vez. Dentro de mí se gestó una idea. ¡Yo quiero ser amada así, deseo encontrar a alguien que me quiera y luche por mí como tú quisiste y luchaste por tu Sirena! ¡No me conformaría con menos! Así que me has echado a perder, amiga. Si acabo de postulanta en un convento, será culpa tuya.

Las palabras de Mina resonaron dentro del vehículo como chocando con los vidrios y causando eco.

—Pues así como vamos —respondí—, quizá nos acompañaremos para vestir santos en pareja.

—Que ridículo. Suena casi a sacrilegio.

—Entonces ¿me ayudarás a encontrar a Issabel?

—No se llama Issabel…

—Pero…En esa fiesta le decían así…

—Cierto. En esa fiesta…

— ¿Cómo se llama entonces?

—Sirena

— ¡Deja de bromear!

—Está bien... su verdadero nombre es Michiru. Michiru Natalia Kaioh…

— ¿De verdad? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Michiru es un nombre lindo! ¿Por qué le llamaban Issabel en la fiesta?

—A mí también me sorprendió eso. Como dices ella no pudo explicarnos nada. ¡Se fue de la escuela a los pocos días y jamás me entere por qué usaba dos nombres! Pero se generaron muchos rumores. Algunos decían que le cambiaron el nombre en el grupo de Darién Chiba. El _Club de la dicha_. Así le llamaron a su comunidad, "de la dicha". ¡Ja! Pornografía, droga, bailes, fiestas y ritos seudoreligiosos…

— ¿O sea que Michiru (la niña buena), se disfrazaba de Issabel (la niña mala), por las noches?

—Eso se murmuraban.

Permanecí con la vista fija, susurre:

— ¡Darién Chiba!... ¡El, la metió a ese _club_! ¡El, la atrapo! ¡El, la corrompió! ¡Darién le gritaba "Issabel" en aquella fiesta mientras ella bailaba! El _Club _¿"_de la dicha"_, dices?, ¿todavía existe?

—Hace mucho se deshizo… pero dejó secuelas. Las personas que salieron de ahí, ahora están metidas hasta el cuello en el crimen organizado. Así que, amiga, no trates de jalar la hebra de ese hilo porque puedes acabar atrapado en él, como insecto en una telaraña. Te lo diré en tus términos: no te fortalecerás, sino todo lo contrario; te debilitaras más que nunca.

Llegamos a la casa de Mina. Me estacione y gire para interrogarla.

— ¿Crees que Michiru también en negocios sucios?

—No lo sé

— ¡Maldición! Tú comentaste que hace poco la viste…

—Si… en un mercado de artesanías, pero tal vez la confundí. Todos los hippies se parecen.

— ¿Sigue usando drogas?

—De verdad no lo sé…

— ¿Has hablado con ella?

—Me llamó por teléfono hace poco para invitarme a un congreso. No sé de que. Yo estaba distraída y ella parecía tener prisa.

La sujete por los hombros como se hace con alguien a quien se le tiene demasiada confianza.

— ¿Te dejó su número o dirección?

—No. Lo siento.

— ¿Dónde la encuentro?

— ¡Idiota! Me lastimas.

Mina bajo del auto y cerró la puerta sin despedirse.

Durante varios días me la pase indecisa, como quien sube un trampolín dispuesto a tirarse, pero luego lo piensa mejor y se detiene al borde de la fosa por horas.

Hablar con Mina me dejo entumecida.

Aún seguía pensando que Kaioh (ahora sabía que se llamaba Michiru) me necesitaba y debía buscarla. También sabía que mi ex compañero Darién Chiba podía llevarme a ella; sin embargo, me asustaba la idea de abrir esa cloaca.

Llegue a la universidad y me entere de que un inminente empresario extranjero estaba visitando el campus e impartiría una conferencia de negocios. Las clases se suspenderían durante dos horas. Muchos alumnos caminaban por los pasillos a raudales hacia el aula magna. Otros, aprovechaban el evento extracurricular para salir del campus e ir a los billares cercanos o a las fondas de comida.

Me pare en medio de los dos afluentes. La conferencia era valiosa, pero necesitaba dirimir otros asuntos. Aprovechar el tiempo. Fui al estacionamiento. Me subí al auto y salí a la calle manejando.

Había decidido romper ese círculo vicioso de duda-temor-parálisis. ¡Haría algo!

Conduje hasta la casa de Kaioh. Maneje despacio y me detuve frente al portón herrumbroso.

En efecto el inmueble estaba abandonado.

Mire el acceso marrón y recordé la última vez que estuve ahí. Fue la noche de la fiesta.

Darién Chiba no abrió ña puerta a mí y a Mina, preguntando:

— ¿Qué haces aquí enana?

Mina se adelantó en contestar

—Nos invitaron a la reunión ¿Podemos pasar?

Darién nos dios acceso mascullando:

—Ya sabía que tarde o temprano estarían interesados en nuestro club.

¡Cuantas preguntas renacieron en mi mente frente a ese caserón! Durante años las oculte en mi subconsciente como quien se empeña en tapar el sol con un dedo, a sabiendas que el sol tarde o temprano se impone y se expone y quema y prevalece.

Arranque el auto dejando atrás el inmueble abandonado y conduje hacia el barrio en el que Darién Chiba paso la mayor parte de su infancia.

En esa colonia todo parecía distinto, sórdido, deteriorado.

Si antes la zona era modesta, ahora, podría calificarse de misérrima.

Me pare frente a la casa de Darién y toque con mis nudillos. Solo tuve que hacerlo un par de veces. La mamá de mi amigo abrió.

—Hola, señora, ¿Se acuerda de mí?

—No…

—Soy Haruka Tenoh

— ¿Quién?

La última vez que vi a esa mujer, parecía avejentada, casi mortecina a causas de las penurias provocadas por su único hijo sinvergüenza. Pero esta vez la note más repuesta. Robustecida, incluso. Se había pintado las canas de un tinte castaño y hablaba con la entonación solida de una mujer que ha tomado las riendas de su vida.

—Soy Haruka Tenoh… —insistí—. Acuérdese. Amigo de su hijo… él y yo éramos inseparables, cuando fuimos niños.

—Yo no tengo hijos —ostentaba una voz ronca de fumadora insaciable.

Me pasme un segundo, dudando si me habría equivocado de puerta. Eche un vistazo al interior de la sala y comprobé que había un rifle colgado en la pared. Era de diábolos. Darién Chiba y yo la usamos para cazar ratas en La Cañada, entes de que construyeran casas.

—Acuérdese, señora —insistí—. Yo estuve junto a Darién cuando el decidió irse con el tipo que vendía pornografía. Después, mis padres y yo vinimos a verla, y usted nos acompañó a levantar una denuncia. ¡No pudo haber olvidado to eso!

La anciana se encorvo, como si un fantasma le hubiese oprimido la cabeza.

—Hace tiempo que no se habla de Darién por aquí —dijo reconociendo que si tenía hijos; al menos uno—. Pasa.

Entre a la casita. Aunque humilde, se veía pulcra, ventilada, en orden.

— ¿Cómo está, señora? —le tendí mi mano; ella correspondió, pero no me invito a sentarme.

—Estaba bien hasta que llegaste. He luchado mucho por dejar el pasado atrás.

—El pasado forma parte de nosotros.

—No cuando se convierte en un bandido que nos roba el aliento.

La señora tenía razón… yo concordaba en rechazar todo lo que te quietara fuerzas. Era unos de los principios que estaba descubriendo.

— ¿Darién nunca regreso con usted?

—Nunca; a él lo secuestraron… —quise contradecirla; aclarar que su retoño huyo por voluntad propia (yo lo vi) —. Hoy a ese tipo lo llaman "trata de personas"; las victimas pagan su derecho a vivir con favores sexuales… ¡Mi pobre Darién!; era un niño…

—Si — en eso le di la razón—. Los dos lo éramos. Teníamos catorce años.

— ¡Pero tu escapaste del proxeneta!

—Corrí de ahí. Darién prefirió quedarse…

—Bueno, bueno… cállate; no ventiles esos asuntos tan a la ligera —y guardo silencio como tratando de zanjar el acertijo que la había afligido por más de un lustro—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Estoy buscando a una joven, a quien Darién recluto para el _Club de la dicha_

—El club… —La vieja sonrió entre ofendida y burlona—, _de la dicha_. ¡Que reverenda estupidez! ¿No te parece?

—Se llama Michiru Kaioh

— ¿Cómo?

—La chica que busco. Así se llama.

—Darién andaba con muchas mujeres… yo no trataba con ellas. Él se fue de aquí —y agregó—, para siempre.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? Necesito verlo.

La anciana me miro con perspicacia y movió la cabeza.

— ¿Aceptarías el consejo de una señora que ha sufrido muchísimo? —Dio un paso hacia adelante y tuve el impulso de dar otro hacia atrás, pero me quede en la misma posición—. Tú pareces un buen muchacho. No te metas en problemas.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

Ella emitió un gruñido gutural, bajó el tono de voz aún más y esbozo un rictus nebuloso, dispersando su fortísimo aliento a tabaco.

—Te salvaste una vez. La próxima tal vez no tengas tanta suerte… —contuve la respiración y sentí que mis brazos me hormigueaban; la señora concluyo como dándome una orden—. Deja el pasado atrás.

—Señora —fingí calma—. Las personas debemos ser capaces de corregir los errores del ayer para beneficio del presente.

—Pues yo prefiero mirar el futuro. Es lo que me mantiene viva… Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Darién?

La mujer replegó. Agacho la cara y sopló varias veces como quien trata de apagar las velas de un pastel imaginario.

—En la tienda más grande de la Zona Roja

— ¿La tienda?

—Darién es el encargado

— ¿Qué tienda?

—La reconocerás. Solo ve a la Zona Roja.

**Hola! Lo siento se que tarde algo en actualizar u.u pro la escuela no me deja eh tenido bastante tarea pero aki estoy subiendo un nuevo capitulo, bien Haruka esta decidida a encontrar a su Sirena**

_**Gabi Kaioh**_**: respecto al punto uno si la pongo a veces como hombre es por que a algunas personas en la historia no saben que es mujer, un ejemplo la mamá de Darien, y solo me refiero a ella en mujer cuando habla con los que saben su secreto (lo se es confuso incluso para mi). Punto dos si tiene faltas de ortografía es por que lo escribo rápido y no me da tiempo en revisar y se que solo copio directamente del libro, pero es tedioso estar viendo donde van las comas y como lo hago en mis ratos que estoy haciendo tarea. No me molestan esos puntos gracias por acermelos ver asi mejoro al escribir.**

_**Kenni: **_**gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia, hahaha yo se que la describe sensual y todo pero naa Haruka no le iso caso.**

_**Anahis:**_** gracias por tomarte un tiempecillo en leer esta historia y bueno no prometo que actualizare asi todos los días, pero si actualizar cada fin o cuando tenga un rato libre. **

**Y al amor de mi vida M.T te amo mucho! Eres mi inspiración, y todo lo que busco lo encuentro en ti, te amo te amo 3 :-* **

**Ahora si me despido de ustedes Atte. Galicia Uchiha Tenoh poseedor de la espada excalibur :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Antena Parabólica

**ANTHENA PARABÓLICA**

Llegue a la Zona Roja cuando había oscurecido por completo. En efecto me fue fácil reconocer la tienda; era de pornografía y juguetes para adultos. Tenía un letrero luminoso con el nombre comercial. Se llamaba _La dicha._ Abarcaba casi una cuadra entera.

Camine alrededor de la manzana. Había un hotelito de paso y un local anexo que hacía las veces de club nocturno sobre cuya entrada se anunciaban los mejores bailes eróticos con _princesas en vivo._

_¿Princesas – en – vivo?_ El anuncio, además de irritarme, me hiso en pensar en posibilidades aterradoras.

Varias mujeres practicantes del oficio más antiguo de la Humanidad se me interpusieron ofreciéndome sus servicios. Las evadí con una sonrisa ingenua. Pero luego recordé, espeluznada, el anuncio de la marquesina y regrese sobre mis pasos a verlas mejor. Ellas supusieron que yo estaba catando la mercancía y se aventuraron no sólo a usar la elocuencia verbal para venderse, si no incluso sus manos para tratar de estimularme.

Sin decir nada, agrande mis zancadas, decidí seguir de largo y escapar de ese sitio. No entraría a la tienda. Pero al pasar por la puerta me detuve espoleada por una insensata curiosidad. Di unos pasos laterales tratando de vislumbrar el interior; fue inútil; cuando me dispuse a abandonar el terreno, percibí a alguien parado detrás de mí.

—No te quedes ahí —la voz viscosa provenía de un sujeto gordo y alto que se había colocado a mis espaldas—. Vi que andas revisando a nuestras chicas.

—Disculpe no reviso a sus chicas. Solo busco a un amigo.

— ¿Tienes amigos aquí?

—Si

—Pásale.

Me di cuenta que era una orden cuando el hombre me apretó el músculo trapecio del cuello y me empujó hacia el interior.

Empecé a jadear de forma involuntaria, como si un mecanismo de defensa me prepara para huir.

—Me molestan los fisgones. Yo me encargo de que la gente sin oficio ni beneficio, aprenda a no husmear en esta zona.

—Lo siento. De verdad, tengo un amigo. Se llama Darién Chiba. Íbamos juntos a la secundaria.

— ¡Oh! — El tipo desenfundo una lámpara de mano que traía en el cinturón, la encendió y me alumbro la cara—. Yo te conozco— y grito— ¡Cacarizo, ven!

Apreté los dientes. ¿Cómo podía estar sucediéndome esto? Mire alrededor con desesperación. El sitio era un espacio oscuro, alumbrado por precariamente con luces ambarinas. Adentro había dos hombres revisando artículos de la estantería. La pared principal estaba llena de películas pornográficas. Al fondo se veía un pasillo con cubículos diminutos previstos de televisores y cortinas negras. Algunos de los espacios estaban ocupados por hombres que miraban, a solas, los materiales alquilados.

Desde una suerte de oficinas improvisadas con canceles de herrería salió aquel sujeto infame, moreno y cacarizo que secuestro a mi amigo de la secundaria y estuvo a punto de capturarme a mí y a Mina. Lo reconocí cuando se me acercaba. Ahora tenía canas, pero era el mismísimo promotor del negocio sucio en las escuelas.

Quise zafarme del grandulón. No pude.

—Mira quién vino a visitarnos —dijo el regordete.

—Vaya, vaya. Carajo, carajo. ¡A quién tenemos aquí! Nuestro amigo el puritano.

—Yo solo quiero hablar con Darién…

— ¿De veras, animal? ¿Todavía quieres rescatarlo? —Volteó a ver a su esbirro—. ¡Háblale a Darién Chiba! Dile que tenemos una visita… Mientras tanto, voy hacer cuentas con este imbécil. A ver… —Me sujeto con movimientos felinos del suéter y me empujo hasta ponerme contra la pared—. Tú pusiste una demanda en mi contra. ¡Me acusaste de corrupción de menores!

—No… no fui yo…

—Me llevan los mil demonios, tienes razón, fueron tus padres y la mamá de Darién… —apretó su codo sobre mi cuello —. ¡Pero tú les dijiste lo que debían decir! ¿Qué más? Ah, sí. También, me arrebataste mis materiales y los rompiste.

—Era solo una revista.

—Te equivocas burro. ¡Rompiste fotografías originales que nunca recuperaré! ¡Además me hiciste mala fama! Me causaste desprestigio entre mis clientes. ¿Eso cuánto vale? ¿Cómo me lo vas a pagar? Carajo. ¡Los abogados le llaman perjuicio moral! Tienes que indemnizarme. La policía nos persiguió durante meses por tu culpa.

—Yo… yo… no quería perjudicarte…

— ¡Oh! —Aflojo la presión como dejándome ir—, lo hubieras dicho antes —entonces con otro movimiento repentino me aprisiono la oreja y me arrastro hasta el pastillo de cubículos privados. Me resistí. Pero el sujeto me dio un gancho al abdomen con el puño cerrado y me arrojo al taburete escondido de un cuarto. Caí sobre la pantalla de un televisor y me doble hacia adelante, haciendo trastabillar la videocasetera.

— ¡Ten cuidado con mis cosas! Si rompes algo, te mato… — levante la cara; el aprovecho para atraparme del cuello—, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿para qué esperar a que rompas algo?, eres una porquería.

El tipo me apretó la tráquea con intenciones de asfixiarme. Quise zafarme, entonces sentí una punta de metal con filo en el cuello.

—Te mueves y te mato.

Quede inmóvil. Con la cara hinchada de sangre y los pulmones casi vacíos. Al percibir que, en efecto, estaba a punto de sufrir un daño irreversible, me invadió el pánico y me debatí haciendo un nuevo intento de escapar, pero fue inútil… cuando iba a perder el conocimiento el sujeto me soltó.

Caí al suelo. Tosí

Ahí recibí una lluvia de patadas. Como mi prioridad era volver a respirar, ni siquiera me protegí la cabeza.

El castigo termino como empezó. Sin razón y sin aviso. Alcance a escuchar la voz del Cacarizo, delegándole a alguien más que se encargara de mí.

—Aquí te lo dejo, ya le di su calentadita —se sacudió las mangas—. Prepárele un papel donde reconozca todo lo que nos debe. Como le hacemos con nuestros deudores. Ya sabes. Recuerda que en esta empresa todo se lleva acabo de manera legal.

—Si…

Tarde en incorporarme. Cuando al fin lo hice, me palpe el cuerpo y la cara cotejando que no tuviera un hueso roto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, chaparro imbécil?

Era Darién Chiba.

_C.C.S jueves 17 de febrero del 2005_

_Odio reconocerlo._

_La anciana tenía razón. Mina también._

_Hay lugares a los que no se debe ir. Personas a quienes convendría evitar._

_Me duele todo el cuerpo; estoy inflamada, abrumada, asqueada… Casi pierdo la vida. De hecho, nunca antes estuve tan cerca de morir. Tengo varias tumefacciones en la cabeza y moretones en los brazos. Pero eso no es lo peor. El cuello me escose y no puedo dejar atrás la sensación de ahogamiento…_

_Hace rato, cuando llegue a la casa, encontré un escenario inusual._

_Ya iban a dar las once y, dado que mi padre practica con orgullo el aforismo de "a las diez en la cama estés, si puedes antes, mejor que después", no me esperaba hallar a todos reunidos en la sala. _

_Mis hermanos mantenían la postura estática como guardando un secreto. Entonces papá encendió la televisión y escuche las voces de mis hermanos que coreaban:_

— _¡Sorpresa!_

_Apareció una locutora que hablaba inglés._

— _¿Qué es esto?_

—_Papá la compro _—_ dijo Hotaru_—. _Vino un camión enorme a dejarla. Está en la azotea. La subieron cuatro hombres. Ahora podemos ver canales de todo el mundo a todas horas._

—_No a todas horas _—_Dijo mi madre_—,_ tendrán que acatar ciertas reglas._

— ¿_Mas horarios? _—_Pregunto, Lili, decepcionada_—, _el año pasado cuando, compramos la videocasetera, nos hicieron lo mismo. ¿Para qué tenemos los últimos avances tecnológicos si no podemos usarlos?_

— _¿Compraste una antena parabólica? _—_Me dirigí a papá_—. _¿Cómo funciona?_

—_Es un plato de metal enorme. Cuatro metros de diámetro. Capta la señal de un satélite y puedes ver canales internacionales. Si quieres cambiar de satélite, debes subir a la azotea y mover una manivela. Los engranes modifican la orientación del plato. Claro que alguien tiene que ayudarte desde abajo a lograr la posición adecuada gritándote por la ventana cuando se sintonice la señal._

_Explique a mi padre explicarme con gran orgullo los detalles del modernísimo aparato y me acerque a él para preguntarle en un susurro._

— _¿Por qué lo compraste? Necesitamos comprar máquinas de escribir para el negocio. No tenemos suficiente dinero._

—_Si tenemos. ¡Las inscripciones al curso de secretarias ejecutivas han sido un éxito! ¡En menos de quince días hemos recibido a más de cien interesadas! Nuestra escuelita de comercio crecerá._

_Claro que se avecina muchísimo trabajo._

_Estaba tan motivado que lo abrace. Por desgracia, olvide mis moretones e inflamaciones. Me separe adolorida._

— _¿Qué te pasa?_

—_Creo que tengo una costilla fisurada._

— _¿Por qué?_

_En mi familia cometemos muchos errores, pero hay algo que hacemos bien: no nos decimos mentiras._

—_Me metí en un problema, papá_

— _¿Cuál?_

—_Estoy buscando a Sirena Kaioh de nuevo._

_Mi padre arrugó toda la cara como perro Shar Pei. Luego cuestionó más decepcionado que enojado:_

— _¿Estás buscando a esa niña de la secundaria? ¿Todavía existe? ¿No la habías mandado a la tumba? Todos creíamos que ya habías superado esa etapa._

—_La supere, solo que he soñado con ella y presiento que necesita ayuda. Desde hace años que no la veo… Pensé que Darién Chiba podía darme alguna pista para encontrarla. Él trabaja en un sitio de mala muerte. Todavía ejerce el negocio de la pornografía._

_Mis palabras produjeron un efecto de alarma en la familia. Papá había cruzado los brazos y apretaba fuertemente los labios. Apago el codificador del satélite. Se hiso el silencio._

—_Continua _—_dijo._

—_Llegue a la tienda en que venden esos productos y pregunte por mi excompañero. Entonces apareció el Cacarizo. ¿Lo recuerdan? El tipo al que demandamos hace años por corrupción de menores. Me reconoció. Dijo que le debo dinero. De repente comenzó a golpearme. Apretó mi cuello y después, cuando yo ya no podía respirar, me dejo caer. Ahí me pateo._

_Hubo un momento de tensión incontenible y al fin el volcán estallo: "¿Qué te pasa?" "¿Estas mal de la cabeza?" "Pudieron matarte." "¿Para que buscas a esa muchacha?" "Deja de hacer tonterías." "Usa el maldito cerebro."_

_Mi madre fue la única que no menciono imprecación. En cambio camino hasta a mí y me levanto la camisa._

—_Déjame ver._

_No encontró ninguna herida que curar. La piel estaba enrojecida por contusiones. Los daños eran internos._

—_Esto puede afectar tu rendimiento en el ciclismo _—_papá deploraba_—; _¡estás en un proceso de selección nacional! ¿No te das cuenta?_

—_Si… lo se… veré un doctor._

— _¿Y se puede saber a qué hora tuviste tiempo para ir a ese sitio? ¿No se supone que en las tardes a la universidad?_

—_Las clases se suspendieron porque llego un empresario extranjero a dar una conferencia en el aula magna. Algunos estudiantes, pocos, entraron a la charla, otros se quedaron en las fondas y billares, y el resto nos salimos._

— _¡Además, eres cínica!_

_No supe responder. Caray. Tal vez lo era._

—_Sigue contando _—_Se atrevió Hotaru_— _¿Qué paso después de que te golpearon?_

_Recordé:_

Permanecí tirada en el suelo por un rato. Luego levante la cara y vi a Darién Chiba; me dijo:

— ¿Qué haces aquí, idiota? ¿Viniste a que te dieran una calentadita?

—Vine a buscarte

— ¡Eres Idiota! Tuviste suerte de que no te mataran. Párate y camina por delante.

Lo obedecí. Fuimos a las oficinas.

—Déjame escapar.

—Ni madres. Cada quien debe cuidarse a sí mismo.

— ¿Ahora que quieren?

—Dame tu cartera

Apenas la extraje del pantalón, me la arrebato de un zarpazo. Saco todo el dinero y se quedó con mi identificador oficial. Después me obligo a firmar tres pagares sin llenar.

— _¡Como! _—_Papá comenzó a bufar como toro de lidia_—. _¿Firmaste pagares en blanco? ¿Tienen tus datos personales? ¡De seguro te amenazaron con ir a buscarte a ti o a tu familia si no les das dinero! ¿Verdad?_

—_Si… ¡Pero no me dijeron cuanto, ni cuando!_

—_Haruka. ¡Has puesto en peligro a tus hermanos y a tu madre! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?_

—_Darién, me va ayudar. Creo. Se lo pedí._

— _¡Pero si él fue quien te quito tu credencial y te hizo firmar!_

—_Porque lo obligaron._

_Termine de recordar._

Mi excompañero evitaba verme a la cara.

—Ya nos comunicaremos para decirte cuánto nos debes.

—Darién, necesito hablar contigo. ¿En dónde te puedo ver?

—Cállate idiota.

El Cacarizo entró en las oficinas acompañado de otro sujeto joven vestido con un traje gris, tan brillante que parecía de metal, camisa negra y corbata anaranjada. El gordo los escoltaba.

— ¿Ya termino de firmar los papeles?

—Si —Darién le mostro el folder—. Aquí están.

— ¿Tenemos su dirección y teléfono para estar en contacto?

—Claro.

—Bien, Haruka Tenoh, te puedes ir —el Cacarizo fingió amabilidad—; ah mira, te presento al Patrón. Así le decimos todos al Patrón. Además no se te olvide —me palmeo la espalda—… Nuestro territorio es como las Vegas: Lo que pasa aquí, se queda aquí…

No conteste.

En cuanto pude, salí casi corriendo. Darién me siguió hasta la puerta. Al verlo detrás de mí regrese sobre mis pasos, desesperado, y lo tome de la camisa.

—No dejes que ese tipo me vaya a ser daño… recupera mi identificación y devuélvemela… Ayúdame, amigo…

—Quítame las manos de encima, llorón. ¿Para qué viniste aquí?

—Quería platicar contigo. Saber cómo estabas.

—No te creo.

—También me interesa encontrar a alguien que tú conoces.

—Imbécil

— ¿Cuándo puedo verte en otro lugar?

Entonces mi excompañero de la secundaria se apiado de mi abatimiento; giro la cabeza hacia todos lados y me dijo como en secreto:

—Todas las noches, saliendo de aquí voy a tomar una copa al bar de enfrente; ahí te espero. Mañana a las once.

**Hola yo de nuevo por aca trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia y les recuerdo la historia no es mia ni los personajes, ahora si uuuy que palisa le dieron a Haruka, ya pronto se acerca el capitulo donde se reencuentra con su sirena. **_**Janeth, kenni gracias por leer este finc.**_

**Y al amor de mi vida M.T te amo mucho y estas linas no estarían aki si no fueran por ti ya que tu me motivas a escribir (bueno copiar del libro) te amo mucho 3 :-***


End file.
